Hope van Dyne
Biography Hope van Dyne is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne and a board member of the company founded by her father, Pym Technologies. When the CEO of Pym Technologies, Darren Cross, attempted to create and sell a new weapon based on her father's Ant-Man Suit, van Dyne reunited with her father and, along with a thief named Scott Lang as the new Ant-Man, was able to stop Cross. After this, Hope was given the Wasp suit which belonged to her mother, allowing her to become the new Wasp. Relatives *Henry Pym (father) *Janet van Dyne (mother) Powers and Abilities Powers Insect Manipulation: Through the use of the EMP Communication Device given to her by her father, Hope can use electromagnetic waves to communicate with and control insects, primarily ants. The device uses electromagnetic waves to mimic the pheromones and stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insect-sized organisms. Size Manipulation: Similar to Ant-Man's suit, Hope is able to reduce herself to the size of an insect by using Pym Particles in the belt of the suit to distance her atoms, effectively compacting her physical structure and allowing her to shrink down whenever necessary. Hope's structural density and strength are also compacted, allowing her various other capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' When decreased in size, Hope possesses a certain degree of superhuman strength, able to easily overpower enemies when shrunken down. The momentum of her attacks also appears to be increased. *''Superhuman Durability:'' When wearing the Wasp suit or when decreased in size. Hope is much more resistant to injury, capable of taking blows from the extremely dangerous Ghost. Flight: By utilizing the four artificial insect-like wings, Hope can fly at impressive speeds and maneuver with great agility and ease, as evidenced when a knife was thrown at her while she was shrunken down. Abilities Genius Intellect: Raised by Hank Pym, Hope is an expert in many fields of science. She seems to carry on her father's passions in chemistry and physics, which explains why she seemed confident in her understanding of the Ant-Man suit to the point that she thought she could wear it to take down Darren Cross. Expert Businesswoman: Hope's business acumen has risen to the point that she was able to secure for herself a stable position on the board of Pym Technologies. She possessed enough power in the company to have the deciding vote to remove Hank Pym, the company's founder and CEO, from the company. Expert Martial Artist: Hope has trained in martial arts since she was a child. She trained Scott Lang in combat skills and fighting techniques, enabling him to become Ant-Man. Her martial arts prowess came in handy when she finally took the mantle of the Wasp. Hope employs a mixed martial art including elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido. Master Acrobat: Hope incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents, notably dodging a knife thrown at her while shrunken, then using it as a platform to continue her assault. Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans